


Unfettered

by idothiscrap



Series: Ineffable (and many times smutty) domesticity [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothiscrap/pseuds/idothiscrap
Summary: After the Ritz, when everything is over, an angel and a demon experiment with the new intimacy they feel free to enjoy at last. It's fluffy and cheesy. When it comes to love, they are 6000 yro teenagers in the body of two middle-aged men, don't be fooled to think otherwise.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable (and many times smutty) domesticity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKage/gifts).



They were back at Crowley's flat after a long stroll through St James Park. They had fed the ducks, seated on a bench under the dim lights of the lampposts. The ducks were actually sleeping, but they didn't care much. They just needed an excuse to sit together in their first rendezvous at this ungodly hour in which they could feel unobserved. After a few minutes in their default positions in the bench, the demon stretched out an awkward and hopeful hand passed the middle of the distance between them both. The angel smiled; he had been through the most terrifying hours of his long existence, but he had never felt less afraid. Slowly, he reached for Crowley's hand and stroked it lightly with the side of his pinky finger, as he had done many furtive times in the past, when he had had the opportunity. After a second of hesitant anticipation, he slid his hand on top of the demon's and squeezed it gently. It had taken them some minutes of clumsy back and forth, none of them wanting to step too far, until they were properly and comfortably holding hands. They stayed there for about half an hour just enjoying the feeling. The warmness of it, the new intimacy to add to all the others, the freeing feeling of holding hands in public, even if it was in a deserted park in the middle of the night. It's not like the people they used to be afraid of had that kind of limitations. It was just fantastic. They were tired, though, exhausted really, so they drew apart their hands and undid their steps to the Bentley, where Aziraphale refused to hold hands while Crowley drove through London like the happy maniac they were.

They were back at the flat, and they were wrecked. Crowley sent Aziraphale to the shower as they miracled a fleece pyjama on top of the stool next to it. They used the time to prepare a light snack for the angel and brew some tea. They could have just miracled it too, but they was afraid if they sat they wouldn't be able to move again. Just as they was putting everything on the coffe table, Aziraphale emerged from the bathroom in his pyjamas and they switched places. By the time the demon came out of the shower, the angel had taken good care of the pastries and the tea, but had kept a second mug hot for them. They sat together in the sofa, side by side, their thighs touching for the first time through the soft fabric of their night clothes. They sighed and dropped their heads in unison against the headrest. They reached for each other hand, and it was easier this time; they stayed like that for who knows how long. Crowley was so tired, but they was so content, glowing with pure joy. Sitting there, in their sofa, with their angel, touching his skin, feeling his warmth. They were on their own side at last. They looked at the angel out of the corner of their eye just to find him doing the same. His blue eyes were damp. He was tired, oh, so tired, and even more nervous to do what he was about to do. He was also tired of letting Crowley take all the first steps. It wasn't fair to them and it wasn't good for him. All of that was distilled in the two drops threatening to run down his cheeks at any moment. Before Crowley could begin to worry about the dampness, they felt the angel's free hand on their chin, tender and just a tad hesitant. They turned a bit to mirror the gesture, and soon Aziraphale's lips were pressing softly on theirs. The demon looked up in awe and found their angel's questioning pupils fixed on theirs. They parted their lips a bit and gently suck on Aziraphales lower lip as reassurance. The blue eyes passed from unsure to surprised to blissful in the tenth of a second and finally closed delicately, in the same way they did when he wanted to concentrate on a delicious flavour. Crowley closed theirs and could still feel the radiant smile in their angel's face. They kissed for as long as they could remain awake. It wasn't a long time, but there was no need: they had all the time in the world now, to keep kissing.


End file.
